The Hunger Games- Glimmer
by reecse42
Summary: Glimmer of District One is thrown into a game of life or death - the Hunger Games. But there is a twist. Glimmer survives the Games, but so does another player. AU Glato Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, and I'm sorry if some of it sounds too much like to original book.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I got this idea for this story after I watched the Hunger Games before going to see Mockingjay part 1. (Which was awesome!) Please leave a review so I know if this is a good idea or not.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sunlight filtered through the window of my bedroom. My eyelids fluttered open and I stretched, letting out a yawn. Rubbing my head, I looked sleepily around my room, my eyes settling on the pale pink dress draped across the back of a chair. Reaping Day.

I swung my feet out of bed and stood, my nightgown cascading down to my feet from my movement. I stretched some more, then I grabbed my training clothes - dark grey shirt and stretchy black pants. I slipped on my combat boots and left my room.

Dad and Mom were already up, and were sipping coffee from their mugs. Being one of the more successful families in District One, we could afford coffee.

"Good morning, Sparkles," Dad said. My real name isn't Sparkles, it's Glimmer. Dad called me Sparkles because he thinks I sparkle like the precious gems he would work with.

"Why are you going to the Academy so early? Today is Reaping Day, so classes are cancelled," Mom asked, glancing quickly at my clothes.

"I want to practice a bit more before the Reaping," I said. "I think I'm going to volunteer."

"Are you sure about that, Glimmer?" Mom asked. She looked a little worried. She didn't enroll into the Academy when she was of age, so she was always worried about my odds if I was ever Reaped.

"She'll be fine, Shimmer," Dad said. He knew what Academy life was like because he was a graduate himself. He was never Reaped, and he didn't consider volunteering, so he was considered unsuccessful in the Academy's eyes. He didn't want the same for me, so he supported my choices when it came to the Games.

"Don't worry about me, Mom," I said, going over to give her a quick hug. "I'm only going to volunteer if I'm not called, so I'm going to do a little extra training. It'll help me stay calm later too."

"Okay," she conceded, "But please be careful. You don't want to get hurt before the Reaping." I nodded and walked out of our house.

My part of District One was nice, but not as nice as the Victor's Village. Our homes were in neat rows, with small flower gardens by the front door; the Capitol didn't allow anything more that tulips to be planted. Each home was painted a shade of pink or purple, our District's colors.

The people who lived in this sector were mostly jewelers, like my father. Others were glass makers or silk weavers. Those three professions were considered to be the best jobs, and since they were family practices, there weren't as many as the outer districts thought.

I trotted down my front walk and turned onto the main road. Most windows were dark, save for the sunlight filtering through. The Reaping wasn't until two, and since it was considered a holiday, people didn't have to work. Most took advantage of the extra time to get some extra sleep.

The Academy wasn't that far from my house - only five minutes - so the walk was short. The front doors were always left unlocked for us, the students, to enter. It was the training room that requested the verification of a student or instructor ID. I walked down the long, dark hallway to the knife throwing room in the very back. No one else was at the Academy at this hour, so I would be alone to practice.

I wasn't a bad shot, but it never hurt to hone my skills. I swiped my ID and the little light above the door turned green. I pushed open the door, and it swung open into a long, empty training room.

The human cutouts with bullseyes on the head, neck, heart, and gut, stood stock-still at the end of the room, waiting for someone to come do target practice. An assortment of knives were lined up on the left wall, stretching from the door to three feet into the six foot room.

I grabbed some of the smaller, lighter knives for throwing, not hand to hand combat. I stood in the middle of the room, at the regulated distance from the targets. I took a steadying breath, tossing the first knife from hand to hand. I focused on the target in front of me, the knife settling in my right hand. I took one more breath and brought the knife up behind my ear. I did a few fake tosses.

"Fancy seeing you here, Glimmer," a male voice said from the door as I threw my knife. It sailed through the air and missed my target - the heart - by at least two feet. It wouldn't be a killing blow.

I turned around while scolding, "Marvel! You know how much I have to concentrate when I throw!"

"Then you shouldn't try so hard to hone a skill you don't have," he teased, his green eyes sparkling.

Marvel's family was silk weavers, so he lived in my sector. He could've been my brother - same pale skin and green eyes. The only big differences between us were our hair color and height. He was six-foot three, and I was five-foot seven. His hair was a light chestnut and mine was a sunny yellow.

Marvel was also an Academy student, making him well-versed in combat. He specialized in spears, while I was skilled in archery, throwing, and the sword. We were the same age, so we were in the same class, but we never saw each other. That didn't mean were weren't friends, because Marvel was my best friend.

"You won't survive the Bloodbath with how long you take to throw," he continued with his teasing.

"What about you? You can't do much unless you have a spear," I teased back.

"I can always just grab a knife to stab," he responded with a shrug. "It doesn't take that much skill. But we probably won't get Reaped this year."

"I'm volunteering," I whispered as I steadied another knife for the throw.

"Why?" Marvel's outburst caused my knife to swerve off course again. It stuck out of the forehead mere inches above the outer ring of the target.

"Because if I'm not Reaped this year, then I'll probably not be Reaped next year," I explained with a huff. I set the remaining knives down and turned to my best friend.

"Why don't you wait until next year to volunteer? You'll be more able," he pleaded. Marvel wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he would have moments like these where he could be very reasonable.

"I feel ready now. I think I have a fighting chance this year. Sure I could do better next year, but I feel the Games calling me," I stated. I walked up to my target and pulled the knives out before putting them away. I scooped up the ones I had put down and put those back too.

"I guess there's no stopping you," he said as he held the door open for me. I walked through and brushed my shoulder against his while shaking my head no. He walked out of the room after me and the door shut with an audible click.

"Just be careful," Marvel stated as we walked out of the Academy. "You don't want to come home in a wooden box."

"I won't," I said cockily. Since I've been training my entire life for the Hunger Games, I was already guaranteed a spot in the top four.

The front doors of the Academy clicked shut behind us and Marvel and I walked back home. It was around eleven o'clock, but everyone in District One liked to take at least two hours to get ready. Being the luxury district, we had to look the part, even though some of the citizens were drug addicts or alcoholics.

Marvel and I said our goodbyes - at least until the Reaping - at my house and he continued to his house a few doors down. I skipped my way up the front walk, trying to pump myself up for volunteering. I opened the front door and was greeted by the smell of Mom's perfume. She was in the room she shared with Dad, sitting at her vanity table using the less gaudy makeup that wasn't so popular in the Capitol - the city where the President of our country, Panem, lived. The gaudier the better for the Capitol; the rest was shipped to our district.

"There's a tub of hot water ready for you," Mom called out to me. "Make sure you look nice for today!" I rolled my eyes and walked to my room where a tub of hot water and a bar of soap were waiting for me.

I stripped out of my training clothes and stepped into the tub. I washed all the sweat off my body and I washed my golden curls until they shined. I stepped out and dried myself off before putting on my pale pink dress and the white heels. My mom walked in and did my hair, letting it fall in soft curls around my shoulders. "You don't need those fishtail braids today," she always said on Reaping Day. I looked in the mirror and I didn't see Academy Glimmer, but Reaping Day Glimmer. I didn't really recognize myself.

Dad was waiting in the room that doubled as a kitchen and living room for us.

"it's almost two," he said hugging me. "We should leave now if you are to get there on time." I nodded and the three of us walked out together.

The entire district was out and about. The Reaping was mandatory for everyone, especially for those of Reaping age - twelve through eightteen. Everyone else had to come watch the ceremony, unless you were about to kick the can. If you weren't in attendance then the Peacekeepers would go knocking on your door in the evening to see if that was the case.

The town square was decorated for the occasion. Camera crews were setting up on nearby rooftops, roped off areas for those in the Reaping, a stage with chairs, a microphone, and two glass balls were set up in front of the Justice Building, and Capitol officials sat at a table to register each child in the Reaping.

My parents gave me a quick hug before they went to go find a place for themselves in the roped off area for the rest of the citizens. I got in line to be registered. The Capitol official took my hand and poked it to draw blood. I barely felt it. They put the blood on a swatch of paper before waving a device over it. It beeped and a light turned green, meaning I was clear to go wait with my age group.

The youngest kids - aged twelve - were herded into the front section, and the oldest at eightteen into the back. I was seventeen, so I was in the second to last group. I stood in a group of Academy kids, including Marvel, and we gave each other excited nods. The mayor's daughter, Lace Westland, turned her nose up at us.

We all had our names in six times because each year your name is added an extra time from when you are twelve and your name is in once. Lace isn't excited about going into the Games because she isn't an Academy kid. For the rest of us, it's an opportunity to bring pride to our district.

Mayor Westland stepped up to the microphone. He tapped it a few times before he starts the annual speech. It's the history of Panem, the country that rose from the remains of a place once known as North America. He reminds us of the disasters, droughts, storms, fires, rising seas, and wars, that brought the downfall of the once great country. Panem was the result, with its glamorous Capital surrounded by thirteen districts. Peace and prosperity come in light of this new country. Then the Dark Days, and uprising of the districts against the Capital. Twelve defeated, and the thirteenth wipe out. The Treaty of Treason brought us new laws that guaranteed peace, and as a yearly reminder that we must never repeat the Dark Days, the Hunger Games.

The rules for the Hunger Games are simple. Punishment for the uprising was that each district must provide one girl and one boy, or tributes, to participate. The arena could be anything - from a scorching desert to a frozen wasteland. During several weeks, the tributes must fight to the death, until there is only one left.

The message from the Games is clear, "We can take you children and put them in a fight to the death, and you can't do anything about it." But the people of my district saw it as a way to prove we were superior.

We were forced to treat it as a festival, but District One doesn't have to be told that; we already do that by training a select few in the Academy. Then the district that has the winning tribute gets _showered_ with gifts, mostly food.

Next, the mayor read a list of the Victors of our district. The two that stood out the most were Cashmere and Gloss - the brother sister duo that won back to back Games. They both nodded to the crowd when their name was called.

"And now put your hands together for Amethyst Royale!" the mayor exclaimed. Polite applause followed, and a woman stepped up to the microphone.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she exclaimed. "and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." Amethyst hadn't changed much since last year. Her hair was still the same shade of gaudy purple, but her clothes and makeup were a bright fuchsia color. District One colors, of course.

"As always," she started, "ladies first." She waltzed to the glass ball on her right and fished around for a slip. She trotted back to the microphone. This was it. My time to volunteer.

"Lace-"

"I volunteer as tribute!"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that's chapter one. My friend Kissmyquiver and I are writing a cross over at this time, so I have to split my time between two stories. I really hope none of you mind infrequent updates. And don't you despair, the Glato will be coming soon, it's just not needed at this point.<strong>

**Please leave a review! Happy Reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I realized my author's note last chapter was really short, and told you absolutely nothing about my role in this fandom (besides that I have seen the movies...) and a lot about this story. So I'm going to that in this chapter. I'm so sorry about this extremely long author's note.**

**So I have read all the books three times since sixth grade, which is before the first movie. I own the books in print and ebook form, so I'm a hardcore fan. I also own both of the movies that are on DVD and the Hunger Games actually helped me find a group of friends in seventh grade.**

**This story came to me when I was watching The Hunger Games a few weeks ago. I saw how shippable Glimmer and Cato could be, so I wanted to see if there was any fics for the ship. And there was! I read a few and I was hooked and started shipping Glato. I then came up with this story, and decided to have it follow the format of the book, so that's why it's so similar.**

**And finally, reviews. Reviews are awesome, but if you are going to leave a review, please let it be constructive criticism. Don't hate on the ship, and if you don't like it, don't read it! I realize we all make mistakes, so if there is a grammar or spelling error, please let me know so I can fix it. I will try my best to make this as error-free as possible.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"I volunteer as tribute!" My words rung around the square. Never had anyone volunteered so quickly in District One before - it was more common in District Two.

"Well dear, come forward; don't be shy," Amethyst called from the stage. The crowd around me parted, granting me a clear path to where Amethyst stood. I put one foot in front of the other and tried not to think about what I was doing.

Some of the girls my age glared at me, while others looked relieved or satisfied. I could feel Lace's gaze boring into my back. I had just shown her up. Marvel had an expression that was a mixture of concern and glee. It was like he was happy for me but also worried about my safety.

I held my head high as I separated myself from the crowd. I didn't want to appear weak to the other tributes when they watched the recaps; I wanted to look like the Career I was. There was murmuring from the crowd. I was well-known in the district, and many people knew me, mostly because of my father. I guess the hoped my family didn't lose a skilled jeweler.

"Come on, dear," Amethyst called again from the stage. I guess I was taking too long for her taste.

My dress fluttered around my knees as I walked up the stairs to stand next to my escort. Cashmere and Gloss sized me up, and I could see their nods of approval from my peripheral vision.

"What's your name dear?" Amethyst asked in her thick Capitol accent.

"Glimmer Galloway," I responded with fake confidence.

"And you relation with Lace Westland?" she asked, finally able to say Lace's full name. I saw Lace visibly stiffen at the question. I had to be careful with how I answered.

"Um, she's my age, and we went to grade school together," I finally answered. Lace never set foot into the Academy, but we had both gone to the same school before I was enrolled. Lace relaxed and I knew I had answered the question correctly.

"And was she a friend?" The crowd held their breath, knowing about the hatred Lace and I had for the other.

"Yes, from my childhood," I answered slowly. The lie slipped easily from my lips.

"Oh so nice of you!" Amethyst giggled. The crowd laughed lightly with her. "Please give our volunteer a round of applause!"

Loud clapping followed her statement, and I gave the crowd a flirtatious smile.

"And now," Amethyst started when the noise died away, "for the boys." She tottered over to the glass ball on her left and reached to the very bottom to pluck out a slip. She raised her hand high above her head as she tottered back to the microphone in those impossibly high heels.

"Marvel Fisher!" she called out. My eyes snapped from Amethyst's form to the stirring crowd. Marvel stepped from the crowd and cockily started toward the stage. The crowd was dead silent.

_Why is one one volunteering for him?_ I wondered, panic starting to overcome me. I tried my best to keep my face expressionless.

"Are there any volunteers?" Amethyst asked the crowd. Some of the kids stirred, almost as if they wanted to step up, but then thought better than that.

_No, this can't be happening,_ I thought. Marvel stepped forward and shook Amethyst's hand. She blushed before composing herself. Marvel gave me a quick wink before turning back to face forward. This could not be happening.

Amethyst stepped aside and Mayor Westland stepped up to the microphone. He recited the Treaty of Treason like every year but I had blocked out his voice.

Marvel was my best friend. I couldn't kill him if it came down to the two of us, and I knew he couldn't kill me either.

I remembered the first time I met him. It was our first day at the Academy. We were six and as we walked up the front steps, the older kids directed us to the orientation room. I could see his mop of brown hair bobbing in front of me, and when he turned around to wave to his mother I recognized his face. Our eyes met for a moment before he turned around and bounded the rest of the way up the stairs.

The first Academy room I ever saw was huge. There were silver metal benches in the middle that kids my age were piling onto. Some older kids were standing around the walls, and others were at the front of the room with the trainers. There had to be at least a hundred and fifty people, and the room could've held more. Seventy-five of the people were the incoming Academy students and the rest were all older students and trainers.

I stood awkwardly on the left side of the door, scanning the room. The only interactions with kids my age I had ever had were at grade grade school. Mom never let me play with the kids in my sector because she was afraid the Academy would ruin the precious few years I had before it. I was friendless in this new world.

There was an open spot next to the boy with light brown hair from earlier. He had a goofy smile on his face as he shoved a friend off the other end of the bench. I ran toward the seat, and one of the trainers started to quiet down the room. I jumped over a bench of girls. They ducked but I cleared their heads easily. I stumbled slightly but I regained my footing and sprinted to the open seat. I slid into the seat and the boy's eyes were wide in surprise.

I looked around the room and everyone was wearing the same expression. Some of the trainers looked really impressed, and others looked bored. The boy next to me started clapping and everyone else joined in. I was stunned. As a six year old on her first day I had already impressed the trainers.

"I'm Marvel," he said over the din. "That was a pretty cool move you did there! You'll win the Games for sure!" He believed in me so much that first day, and his belief just kept growing.

"I'm Glimmer," I responded. "And I'm sure you'll win the Games too! But let's not be in the same one." I gave him a goofy smile and he grinned back.

"You and I are going to be great friends!" he stated with excitement sparking in his eyes.

And then we were thrown into the same Games eleven years later. Our friendship had started to break apart at that point. One of us had to kill the other in a few weeks.

The mayor finished reading the Treaty of Treason and indicated that Marvel and I had to shake hands. We turned toward each other, and I could see Marvel's darkening expression. The reality of the situation started to dawn on him. We shook hands and I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. I wanted him to know we were in the together. Marvel turned toward the people of our district and raised our joined hands. The crowd went wild and a grin spread across my face. Marvel and I could do this together.

Mayor Westland, Amethyst, and Cashmere and Gloss stared at the two of us in awe. Never had two tributes shown such an alliance so early on. They were probably wondering what this would mean for us. For what would happen to us before we even set foot into the _arena_.

Marvel let out an excited yell and dropped my hand. He raised both his hands in the air and the crowd went silent. It parted slowly and an armed Peacekeeper stepped forward.

"Don't move. Keep your hands up," he said in a flat voice. Marvel's smile dropped from his lips and I inched closer to him. My instinct was to protect him, but against an armed Peacekeeper, I didn't think we could do anything but follow orders.

"Now, I don't think the Capitol will appreciate having one tribute from our district," Amethyst scolded, her anger lost in her accent.

"When I say run, turn and run into the Justice Building," Gloss whispered, sneaking up behind Marvel and me. I almost jumped but he put his hand on my arm. "Wait."

I held my breath as the Peacekeeper made his way up the stairs. He slowly pulled a pair of manacles out of his holster. I felt Gloss's breath hot on the back of my neck. Marvel bristled beside me. his eyes darkened, the mirth leaving quickly. Our early alliance had already come to bite us in the butt.

"Wait," Gloss breathed. The Peacekeeper was a few feet from Marvel. "Now!"

I sprang into action. I spun on my elevated heel and sprinted to the door of the Justice Building. Marvel ducked under the Peacekeeper's reach and ran after me. I could see Cashmere grab Amethyst's hand and race to the building. Gloss pushed the mayor out of the way and sprinted toward us. Mayor Westland fell to the ground and rolled out of the way of the charging Peacekeeper. He fell off the stage and landed in the throng of twelve year olds.

"Go!" Gloss shouted, pushing Marvel to go faster.

I reached the door first and heaved it open. I stood beside it and let Cashmere and Amethyst rush in before me. The Peacekeeper pulled out a gun and pointed it toward us.

"Gloss!" Cashmere screamed from over my shoulder. She tried to push past me but I held her back. Marvel and Gloss were just a few paces from the door.

"I said don't move!" the Peacekeeper called. The crowd held its breath as he brought his gun up and toward us. I willed Marvel and Gloss to move faster.

A shot rang out across the square. Gloss groaned and grabbed his left bicep, but he didn't break stride. Cashmere screamed in distress. The Peacekeeper reloaded and pointed the gun towards Marvel.

My face turned pale and I screamed, "Marvel! Hurry!" Sensing me urgency, Marvel picked up speed and dragged Gloss behind him. They reached the door and I pushed them through. We shoved it close as the Peacekeeper let loose another bullet. We crouched down as the bullet ripped through the glass window in the door.

"We need to get you to the train," Gloss said with a distressed look on his face. "I'm sorry, but you can't have any visitors."

I was crestfallen but I knew our safety was more important than seeing my loved ones one last time. I nodded and I followed Gloss's lead of crawling down the hall.

"But your arm," Cashmere fretted as she scooted next to her brother.

"It can wait. The sooner we get these kids onto the train, the safer they will be," he said back. She nodded tersely in agreement and took the lead.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review.<strong>

**Happy reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry about this late update, but my friends got me hooked on Agents of Shield and I binged watched both series in a week. So I'm still having feels from that...**

**Four more reviews. Wow you guys are amazing! Reviews make me so happy, and they give me this sense of accomplishment and I just get so happy, and I can't contain myself, and it makes me want to update faster. I know I haven't set a review goal, but at least fifty would be nice. It'll let me know I've done good and that the sequel will be loved. (Yes, I'm going to do the other two books like this too, so sequels.)**

**I'm gonna shut up now so you can read the chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>We passed rooms lavishly decorated with pieces that were more upscale than those in our own homes. No one owned satin, but it was common in the Justice Building. Gloss was limping as he crawled, cradling his injured arm to his chest. Cashmere would check over her shoulder every once in awhile and purse her lips.<p>

Marvel crawled next to me. His face was dark and I could tell he was confused and scared. He knew he was the reason why we were in this mess. The reason why we couldn't see our families.

"Hey, we'll be okay. As long as we can get to the train station, we can get out of this," I soothed. We crawled a few paces behind Amethyst who was chatting with Cashmere and Gloss.

"It's all my fault," Marvel said shaking his head. He hit it against the wall and I stifled a giggle.

"It is!" he insisted, crawling on three while he rubbed his head with one hand. "Now I won't be able to see Dazzle one more time." Dazzle was his younger sister.

"Maybe she'll be waiting at the train station," I suggested. "She'd love to see you." He nodded and continued in silence.

"...and there is state of the art medicine on the train, so we can patch you right up, Gloss," Amethyst chattered. Gloss absently nodded and Cashmere slightly stiffened.

"And I'm sure your families will be at the station to see you because they couldn't come here," Amethyst threw over her shoulder. "You can say goodbye at the platform."

Marvel nodded at the back of her head and I rolled my eyes. I knew my parents would want to stay if that Peacekeeper was still around, but I let myself have a little bit of hope.

We had made it to the door at the other end of the hall. Gloss crouched under the window mounted on the door and peered out. He blinked rapidly in the sunlight and we all waited with baited breath. Gloss turned back to us and gave us a nod.

"We need to get you two into the transport car. If we can do that, then it'll be easier to get you on the train," Cashmere whispered. "When Gloss gives the signal, you have to run and jump into the car. We'll be right behind you." Marvel and I nodded and Amethyst gave an indignant huff.

Gloss had his eyes level with the bottom of the window and his hand was held up as he waited to give us the signal. I tried to get on my knees to peer out with him, but Marvel grabbed my hand and yanked me back down. He gave me a small shake of his head and I decided not to push my luck.

"Now!" Gloss fiercely whispered as he brought his hand down on the door handle and pushed it open. Marvel and I shot up from our crouched position and dashed to the car. Marvel flung open the door and I dove in, my dress billowing in my wake. Gloss and Cashmere stumbled after us with a tottering Amethyst between them.

They pile into the car after us and Gloss tapped on the window separating us from the driver. The driver started the engine and the car rolled forward. The Peacekeeper appeared from around the building.

"Duck!" Cashmere yelled, pushing her older brother's head down. Marvel and I put our heads down and threw our hands over them. Amethyst threw her hands over her head with an exclamation of "well I never!"

The driver pressed onto the gas pedal and the car sped away. The Peacekeeper drew his gun. Bullets ricocheted off the back window and we slowly brought our heads up.

"The windows are bulletproof," Gloss informed us. "We should be safe until we reach the station. We'll be there in about ten minutes." Marvel and I nodded and Marvel turned to the window to peer out. Cashmere ripped the hem of her dress off and wrapped it around Gloss's arm. He grimaced slightly but other than that he was devoid of emotion.

Cashmere pushed her blonde curls out of her face and gave Gloss a weak smile. Gloss smiled back and patted her hand before whispering something in her ear. Her smile dropped and she squeezed her brother's hand.

I turned away from them and looked around the car. I had never been in one before. The seat was plush and covered in a material similar to silk. The ceiling was about five feet above the seat, so my head didn't touch it. The windows were slightly tinted but the view of the district was clear. Flower boxes of tulips and sunflowers lined the street. A breeze picked up and the flowers started to sway, like a crowd peering at this year's tributes.

"The station is coming up," Amethyst said to Marvel and I. She was fixing her makeup and wig. "Make yourselves look presentable. Cameras will be everywhere."

I looked down and saw a small patch of wood stain on the left knee of my dress. I tore it above the stain and let the strip of fabric fall to the floor of the car. Marvel fixed his hair as the car pulled up to the station.

My parents were hovering near the bottom of the platform and Lace was lurking in the shadows next to them. Dazzle and Marvel's father were standing next to my parents. My dad practically ran to the idling car and flung the door on my side open. He pulled me out and gave me a crushing hug.

"I thought I wasn't going to be able to say goodbye to you," he whispered in a thick voice.

"I thought I would never be able to tell you how proud I am of you," Mom said, coming over to join the hug. "I've never approved of the Academy, but if it's going to bring you home, then I'm happy we sent you."

"Mom, please don't make me cry. I can't appear weak in front of the cameras," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Okay," she nodded wiping her eyes. "Just win the Games, not for the district but for yourself."

I nodded and hugged them one last time. They walked away, hanging onto each other and Lace came from her place in the shadows. She pulled something off her finger and held it out to me.

"For your district token," she stated. I reached out gingerly and took it from her. It was a ring with a gemstone flower the same emerald color of my eyes.

"Thank you," I said looking up. But Lace was gone. Amethyst came over and stared at Lace's retreating back.

"Such wonderful friends," she said, patting my cheek. "You have five minutes until you have to be on the platform." I nodded and she walked toward Marvel and his family. She talked to Marvel quickly and he nodded tersely. Dazzle shook her chestnut braids and clung to Marvel. Their father pried her off and carried her over to me.

"I just want to wish you good luck," her said. Dazzle was kicking her father's stomach and pounding her fists on his back. She was silently wailing for her brother. She was only four; she didn't fully understand the Games.

"Thank you," I responded.

"If Marvel doesn't make it home, make sure you do," his father said, shifting Dazzle so she could no longer see Marvel. "I don't want her to lose both older siblings." Marvel and I were so close that Dazzle considered me her older sister.

"I'll make sure," I said nodding. "Make sure you keep an eye on my parents. I don't want them to break down." He nodded and shook my hand before leaving the station. There were rumors that my parents had almost had a nervous breakdown after I was born.

"Okay, places everyone!" Amethyst called. The camera crews, who had just shown up, scrambled into place and Amethyst pushed Marvel and me in front of Cashmere and Gloss. We ascended the stairs to the platform and I felt air rush behind me as the train pulled into the station.

Marvel and I had to stand on the platform for a few minutes for the cameras to gobble our image and project it to the Capitol. Cashmere finally pushed us into the train and the doors shut behind us.

If I thought the Justice Building was lavish, than the Capitol train was beyond belief. Carved wooden furniture was scattered around the dining car. The seats were covered in the softest fabric - better than silk. The luxury I experienced in my district was nothing compared to the train. The victors that led the lectures said the Capitol was very luxurious, but I never thought like this.

"Make yourselves at home," Amethyst said. "Dinner is in half an hour." Marvel and I nodded before Cashmere showed us to our rooms. She deposited Gloss in a chair on the way.

"We'll be at the Capitol in about three hours. We'll have to wait in the station until everyone else arrives," she said as she pushed my door open. "There you'll meet your stylists. But I'm sure you already know that." I nodded and she walked away with Marvel in tow.

I turned and walked into my room. It was almost like my room back home. There was the single bed and closet with beautiful dresses. The dresser was full of silky shirts and cotton pants. There was a bathroom attached to the room with running water. Only the mayor and Peacekeepers had running water.

I stripped off my dress and started a hot shower. I used some soap that smelled really good - unlike the bland stuff we are allowed to use at home. The Capitol got all of the lavish soap we produced.

I turned off the water and stepped out into a steamed filled room. I wrapped a towel around my body and one around my head. I opened the door to a rush of cool air and rifled through the dresser until I pulled out a sky blue shirt and black pants. I found a pair of combat boots in the closet and I slipped those on. I swiped my district token off the dresser and put it on my finger before walking out.

Marvel was already out in the dining car. He was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the television with Gloss sitting next to him. Cashmere stood next to her brother, wrapping thick gauze around Gloss's upper arm.

"...and you need to watch your back in the arena. I'm sure you've heard this, but District Two kids will turn on you at any moment. They are brutal, and they will prolong your death. They will bring shame to our district. You have to be careful around them," Gloss lectured. Marvel nodded. "And never light a fire at night if you are alone. The rest of the Careers will follow the sight of smoke and smell of fire."

"And don't leave signs of where you've been or where you're going," Cashmere added as she finished bandaging her brother's arm. Gloss rolled his sleeve down and leaned back. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"District Two trains warriors, not tributes. They know how the be lethal. But we train tributes - intellectual tributes. If you use your brain you should be able to win," Gloss said. "That's enough for today. I'll tell you more when we start preparing you for the Games. Let's just enjoy our few hours as equals before you become tributes."

"The recaps start in an hour," Amethyst stated as she waltzed into the room. "We should enjoy a nice meal together. We'll be in the Capitol soon."

We all moved to the dining table. It was set with Capitol food, consisting of rich summer soups, fresh fruit, and tender meat.

"Enjoy," Amethyst breathed as she sat at the head of the table. Cashmere and Gloss sat on either side of her and I sat next to Cashmere while Marvel sate beside Gloss. I filled my plate with as much as I could.

The Capitol food was rich. I couldn't eat as much as I thought. The meat was drenched in a sweet sauce that tasted vaguely of apples. The fruit was extremely sweet - very different from the few fruits we had back home. The soups were cool with fresh herbs sprinkled on top. I looked up from my barely touched plate to see Marvel pushing food around his.

District One did get rich food, but it was the food that was considered bland in the Capitol. It was mostly overripe fruit and herb sauces. This was too much. I pushed my plate back and Gloss chuckled lightly.

"You'll get used to the Capitol food soon. It's not as bad as you think it is," he said in a comforting tone.

"I'm still surprised by most of it myself, and it's been ten years," Cashmere added. "My brother had a hardier stomach - that's one of the reason why he won his Games."

I remembered that year. I was six, and my training had started the week before the Reaping. I stood with my parents in the back of the crowd as Gloss stepped up to take a twelve year old's place. Cashmere was Reaped but another girl volunteered in her place. I remembered watching and seeing the Career's eat poisonous berries. Gloss was able to hold out long enough for the rest of the pack to die.

"The recaps are about to start!" Amethyst exclaimed. She jumped up from her seat and ran over to the television screen. She pressed the power button and the anthem blared through the speakers. Cashmere and Gloss stood up and sat together on the couch, leaving two armchairs for Marvel and me.

As Marvel and I sat, Caesar Flickerman, the host of the Hunger Games, appeared on screen. Every year he dyes his eyebrows and hair a different color, and wears matching lipstick. The color this year was a midnight blue. His ever starry suit was twinkling in the studio lights.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," he started, "welcome to the recaps of the Reaping for the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games."

He started with District One. We watched as Amethyst started to say Lace's name and then my volunteer. Then Marvel was called and we watched as he walked up and no one volunteered. Next was District Two. Both were volunteers. The boy was huge, looking like he towered over Marvel. The boy was also very muscular. The girl on the other hand was small but fierce. Her eyes seemed to smolder with an unspoken rage.

"You'll really have to watch those two," Gloss reminded us.

The rest of the tributes were a joke. District Four had two fourteen year olds and they were _small_. Marvel and I agreed that those two were not allowed to join the pack. Then came the last two districts. The boy from eleven was huge. I immediately saw him as a threat because the outer districts never had a tributes in the Career pack.

And the girl from twelve. She volunteered for her sister. I could tell she was a fighter. She wasn't going down in the Bloodbath like her sister would've. The girl was going to survive longer.

"The girl from twelve, we have to watch her," I stated.

"Yes. If we have another batch of tributes lose to twelve, the district will up the training in the Academy. Instead of killing common criminals, the students will have to kill innocent children to move on," Cashmere stated. "Think about how terrifying that'll be to all the young recruits."

District Twelve hasn't won a Games since the Fiftieth, but our tributes have been beaten out by at least one of theirs over the past four years. He was the lone victor, but he defied the Games. He didn't directly kill the last tribute. That wasn't going to happen this time. I would draw out my opponent's death until I was declared victor.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. In case I don't update until the new year, Happy Holidays!<strong>

**Happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry about the late update. I've been busy. I have a few things to say before the chapter.**

**1. The story is going to start straying from how the book is written and it's going to seem more original.**

**2. Finals are coming up in a few weeks. So I'll be more focused on those than fanfiction...**

**3. A FitzSimmons holiday oneshot is in the works.**

**4. Have a happy holiday season!**

* * *

><p>"And may the odds be ever in your favor," Caesar said as he signed off. The lights on screen dimmed and the anthem played. The seal appeared on screen as the anthem ended.<p>

"We'll be in the Capitol in about ten minutes. We won't be able to leave the train until all the tributes have arrived," Gloss said at the end of the program. "The citizens won't be allowed to see you until the morning, so stay away from the windows." Marvel and I nodded.

"You need to sleep. Your arm needs to heal," Cashmere fretted. "We don't want word to get out about what happened." She pulled her brother's good arm to get him to stand. "I'm not sure President Snow will appreciate your... inability to do your... job." Marvel gave me a confused look.

"I don't really care," Gloss grumbled, but didn't move. "As long as I can coach these two, I'll be fine."

"Gloss, please. You need to rest. If the President finds out you aren't pleasing, then he may do something to me! You don't want to be responsible for my fate, do you?" Cashmere pleaded. Marvel still looked confused, but I knew what Cashmere was talking about. The Victors that were considered beautiful were sold to citizens of the Capitol for a night. If they didn't comply, their families payed to price.

"Nothing will happen to you. Your one of the favorites," Gloss spat. Understanding dawned on Marvel's face. He opened his mouth to say something, but I shot him a look and he closed his mouth again.

"Besides, you won the Games. You can fend for yourself; you don't need your big brother to protect you," Gloss continued.

"Gloss, we need you to help coach us. We don't know how to act in the Capitol. Well, we do, but we need some updated information," I said quickly. "Sure Cashmere can help, but hearing it from two people helps even more."

Cashmere glared at me while Gloss nodded slightly. Amethyst pulled out her compact and pretended to fix her makeup. Marvel stared blankly at his hands. I really hoped this wouldn't cause trouble in our group.

"All right," Gloss grumbled at last. "I'll go rest, but it's not because it's what the President wishes," he added quickly. Cashmere nodded and helped her brother up. She glared at me as they left the room.

"Well, I can tell this is an interesting group," Amethyst said finally. "Last year's batch couldn't hold a conversation with anyone. Cashmere and Gloss gave up after a few days. Tomorrow is a big day; you two need rest too," she added. She patted our cheeks and tottered off.

"Cashmere hates you," Marvel blurted as soon as Amethyst left. "I see it in her eyes."

"It's because I was able to get Gloss to listen, wasn't it?" I asked standing up.

"Yes. She is normally the only person who can get him to listen," he answered as he stood up too. "But there's something else. Something Gloss accepts but Cashmere can't."

"Well, she has to put the past behind her and get used to having me around to help with Gloss because he is my mentor and I want to make sure he does his job. I want to get out of the arena alive," I sassed as I walked out. Marvel followed me out like a lost puppy.

"But what if those two District Two tributes - Cato and Clove? - win?" he asked.

"Then neither of them did their job and both of us would be dead," I said as we stopped outside my door. Marvel seemed to have been swaying even though the train was stationary.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I reached out a hand to rest on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just tired," he admitted as he pushed my hand away.

"Okay," I nodded reluctantly. "It's probably a good idea if we both get some sleep. The tributes parade is tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning," he said as he walked down the hall.

"Good night!" I called after him.

"Good night," he called back, pushing open his door. He disappeared inside and the door closed with a click.

I turned and pressed my head against my door. I let out a small sob but smothered it with my hand. The sweet, kind Marvel I knew before the Reaping was replaced with this cold, distanced Marvel. He knew one of us - possibly both - would die. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he had those deep moments when his thoughts clicked together.

He had been my best friend for eleven years, and now we had to compete against each other for our lives. My best friend was gone and now he was just an ally. Supposedly less than nothing.

I slid down the door and sat on my knees. I already felt like one of the victors who went haywire. I felt the emotional drain and I knew it would get worse with each day to come.

After a few minutes I stood up and pushed open my door. I slipped into the room and closed the door quietly. I felt along the wall until I found the light panel. I flicked on the first switch I came across and light flooded the room. The sheet on the bed were already turned down and my Reaping dress was hanging in the closet. The work of the Avoxes the Capitol had for employment.

I decided to keep my ring on my finger as I riffled through the dresser and pulled out a floral night dress. I stepped out of the boots and walked into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. I splashed water on my face and stared at my reflection.

A weariness had already made its way into my eyes. I was so confident when I stepped onto the stage. I was strong. Now I was tired. I was going into a fight to the death with my best friend at my side. I looked like the victor I was going to become.

* * *

><p>Three years after my first day of Academy training, we had a day of obstacle course trainers. Our trainers took us outside where the sun shown brightly. They were the same trainers from orientation day. Everyone remembered the day I jumped over the bench of girls without getting close to their heads.<p>

"Glimmer, would you please go first?" the head trainer - Silk - asked. I nodded and stepped up to the starting line. She plucked a stopwatch off a table and wrote something on her clipboard.

"Alright, you may begin," Silk said as she pressed a button on the stopwatch.

The first obstacle was rope climbing. I jumped up and reached for the knot above my head. I landed lightly on the rope. It shook slightly, almost throwing me off balance, but I rolled with the motion of the rope and stayed on. Taking a deep breath, I shimmied up the rest of the rope, swaying from side to side to stay on.

I reached the platform at the top of the rope quickly. The next obstacle was hanging bars. They were too easy. I grabbed the first bar and swung my weight forward. I moved one of my hands to the next bar and swung my weight again. I fell into a rhythm and made it to the next side.

I jumped down from the platform and landed on a balance beam. I stood up and sprinted across, keeping my balance. Next I had to run up raised platforms - the gauntlet - while other trainers swung foam bats at me. Without breaking stride I ran up the platforms, skillfully evading the bats.

At the top I had to jump into a pool of choppy water. I dove in without hesitating. My arms broke the water first. I floated all the way to the bottom before I kicked and shot to the surface. My head broke through and I was already halfway across the pool. I kicked hard and propelled myself forward. The waves pushed at my body, but my arms slashed through the water and I reached the other side quickly. I hulled my water logged body onto the finish platform and collapsed, giving myself a moment to catch my breath.

I soon stood up and turned to my class. They were all silent and Silk was staring at me in disbelief. She glanced between the stopwatch and me before motioning for the other trainers to gather around her. She started whispering and everyone shook their head. I looked to Marvel and he shrugged.

I grabbed a towel from a rack and rubbed my hair to get most of the water our. I ran the towel over my training suit and returned to the group of students. They parted as I walked through them to my seat next to Marvel. He gave me a huge grin and a quick hug.

"You were great!" he exclaimed. "I knew you had amazing skill, but I didn't know you were that good! You're totally gonna win the Games!"

"I'm not so sure the trainers are taking this lightly. I think I impressed them too much," I said worriedly.

"They're heading over," Marvel said pointing to the approaching figures. "I hope it's something good!"

"Marvel!" I hissed. "Didn't you just hear what I said? This may be very bad!"

"Glimmer, can I speak with you in private?" Silk asked pointing toward the door that lead inside. I silently nodded and followed her inside. The air conditioning blew in my face as Silk pushed open the door and lead me inside. I shivered slightly, and not just from the cold air.

"Your time on the course was astounding," Silk started. "You best the record by one minute. Do you know what the record is?"

"No," I answered shaking my head.

"It was seven minutes and ten seconds. You got just over six minutes," she said. "What we want to know is how you did it."

* * *

><p>A loud noise woke me up. I sat up quickly, the sleep draining from my eyes. I looked around the room quickly, searching for any danger, before I felt my heart rate slow. My memory of the day before returned slowly. I shuddered slightly from them before rolling out of bed.<p>

I grabbed a forest green shirt and the pair of black pants from the night before as I walked into the bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth before walking out to the dining car.

Gloss and Amethyst were sitting at the table, whispering to each other. Gloss's sleeve was pulled up and his wound was uncovered. The skin was an angry red, but the wound was clean. Amethyst and Gloss grew quiet as I walked in.

"Good morning," Amethyst said cheerfully. Gloss stared down at his plate wordlessly.

"Morning," I replied as I sat next to Gloss. "How are you feeling today?" I asked him.

"Fine. No infection," he said. Gloss stood up and went over to the armchairs and sat.

"He and Cashmere are going through some troubling times. They should be better by the time the Games start," Amethyst told me. "Marvel hasn't woken yet, but you are leaving soon. You should check on him. Cashmere is a hopeless case this morning - she growled at me through the door!"

"Okay, I'll go make sure Marvel's getting ready," I said as I grabbed two pastries and walked to Marvel's room. A frantic pudding sound was coming through the door. I stopped in front of it and sucked in a breath.

"Marvel?" I asked. The pounding stopped and feet hurried to the door.

"What?" Marvel snapped as he flung the door open. I stepped back in surprise and his faces softened. "Sorry I scared you."

"I brought you breakfast," I said as I held a pastry out to him. "And Amethyst wanted me to make sure you were getting ready; we're leaving the train soon." I completely ignored his apology.

"Okay," he said as he moved to close the door. I put my foot out to stop it and poked my head into his room.

Clothes and shoes were littered around the room, some torn. There were fist sized holes in the walls and the bathroom mirror was cracked.

"Spill," I said to Marvel as I pushed my way into the room. I put my breakfast on his dresser and turned toward him with my arms crossed over my chest. I gave him a stern look and he sighed.

"It was because of the Peacekeeper yesterday," he sad putting his breakfast next to mine. He went and sat on the bed.

"What about him?" I prodded.

"It was all my fault that he attacked us. I had pulled that stunt, then maybe he wouldn't have come after us," he said rubbing his eyes. He must have not slept at all.

"So what if we formed the alliance prematurely? There's-"

"It's not that," he said cutting me off. "I talked to all the boys at the Academy. I told them that if you were Reaped or volunteered, I was going to the Games with you. I told them that I was the only one to volunteer and if I was Reaped, so be it. I was going with you."

"Why?" I asked confused. "Why would you want to come into the Games with me? You're my best friend."

"And that's why," he said. "You're my best friend and I didn't want to see you die. I wanted to help you get as far as you could in the Games. I plan on dying first of the two of us, so if you do die, I won't be there to see it."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked moving my arms so my hands rested on my hips.

"When it gets down to the Careers in the end, I'll go off on my own. Wait for one of the others to find me and finish me off."

"No," I stated. "I won't let you."

"So you want your parents to lose another child?" he screeched. "Are you so selfish that you'd let that happen?"

"I'm an only child," I said. My hands hung limply at my sides.

"Talk to Cashmere and Gloss then. I'm sure they'll love to hear that," Marvel spat as he jumped off the bed and stalked out of his room.

* * *

><p><strong>That's this chapter. Please leave a review!<strong>

**Happy reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with the new year! I'm sorry about the really short author's note previously, but I only had a few minutes to post. I have a couple of things to tell you.**

**1. I've read a lot of stuff that hates on Glato, and I get it. It wasn't in the books. But Clato wasn't in the movie, so Glato and Clato shippers are in the same boat. I've read the books and watched the movies, so I have experienced both sides of the arguments. That's just some food for thought.**

**2. Names. Particularly those for the District Three boy and District Four boy and girl. I did some research, and the District Three boy is said to be Chase or Noah. The girl from Four is Marina (her protrayer came out and told us) and the boy from Four is Max or Breck. Let me know which you would prefer for the boys.**

**There's an important note at the bottom, so please read that after the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>The three people who made up my prep team circled me, each wielding a pair of tweezers. They kept complimenting me on my upkeep of my appearance. They rambled on and on about the outer districts they had worked with and how <em>none<em> of those districts gave a second thought to their appearance. They were probably too focused on surviving while I had my Academy training and home district that gave me self-awareness to the problem. I just nodded and smiled pleasantly.

I didn't bother to learn the names of the members of the prep team because they couldn't sponsor me. They were unimportant in that sense. But I tried to memorize their features so I could tell them apart.

There was a man with orange skin and brightly dyed yellow curls. Another man had silver tattoos covering his face and arms and his eyes were an aqua green. The last - a woman - had pale blue hair and bright pink lipstick and eyeliner. Her nails were painted a midnight blue.

"You look ready!" the woman exclaimed as she stepped away from me.

"Yes! Ursa will be pleased!" the man with the tattoos said as he followed the woman's lead.

"We'll go get her, hun. Wait here," the man with the orange skin said as he tottered out of the room. The other two followed suit and I was left alone. I turned to the lone table in the room and grabbed the fluffy robe that was resting there. I was going to conserve _some_ of my modesty.

My stylist didn't appear for another ten minutes. I was starting to doubt she would ever show, but then the door banged open and a figure sauntered in. I did a double take because the figure looked more like a bear than a human. Her hair was dyed a rich brown and her nose and mouth were elongated to make it look like she had a snout. Coarse brown hair covered her face and arms, and her eyes were deep pools of black. She was dressed in a flowing rich drown dress. The prep team and said her name was Ursa, so she probably changed her name after her alteration.

"Hello," she chirped in the Capitol accent. Her voice had even been altered to sound like a growl. "My name's Ursa. I will be your stylist. Now, take off that silly robe. It hides your figure."

I quickly obeyed, and she circled me like a bear would circle its prey. She gave small nods of approval and I slipped my robe back on.

"Follow me," she commanded as she walked to another door on the far side of the room. I quickly scrambled behind her as she opened the door.

The room on the other side was bright and airy compared to the dull prep room. Two armchairs were placed beside a tea table in the middle of the room. Colorful paintings hung on three walls and the fourth was a floor to ceiling window. It looked out onto the bustling streets of the Capitol and to the horizon beyond. The horizon was a pale grey with the threat to get darker as the day went on.

"Please sit," Ursa commanded as she sat in one of the armchairs. I sat in the other one and an Avox appeared carrying two plates. Each plate was piled high with summer fruit and turkey on a bed of rice. I smiled slightly at the Avox as he retreated to a corner of the room.

Ursa and I ate in silence for a few minutes. I kept glancing around the room while Ursa fixed her black eyes on me. I could feel them boring through my robe and I shivered slightly.

"Since it took the prep team so little time to prepare you, I figured we could discuss your costume for the parade," Ursa stated as she leaned back in her chair and motioned the Avox over. He took our plates and vanished from the room.

"You mean you don't have one ready yet?" I asked, confused.

"Not really," she said waving her hand. "I have a few costumes ready, but I want to hear what you have to say. I really don't care for One; Four has been mine for over ten years." She inspected her claw-like nails, not really paying any attention to me. "I thought your input would be helpful."

"Well, my parents are jewelers, and my best friend's family are silk weavers," I started slowly. I didn't like telling her about my family, but I guess I had to if I wanted her to help me gain sponsors that night.

"Others make glass, and lace, and-" I was cut off.

"That's enough, dearie," Ursa growled. "I know all about your district, and I know you come from one of the wealthier families. I want to know what your personal taste is. What you like to wear. The boy is too dimwitted to be of any help to my partner, so we had to turn to you."

"Are you insulting Marvel?" I asked with rage starting to fill my voice. "I know he's not the brightest, but he-"

"Enough!" she growled again, gripping the arms of the chair with her claws. "If you're just going to criticize me and my opinions, the I'll just pick something myself. I'll be back with the prep team shortly."

Ursa stood up stiffly and stalked out of the room muttering to herself. I slumped in my chair and heaved a sigh. It was my first day in the Capitol and I had managed to make an enemy - my stylist no less. She basically controlled my appearance in public the time I was here before, and hopefully after, the arena. She could do what she pleased and I would have to suck it up.

I didn't really have to worry though - District One is luxury items for the Capitol, so our tributes were always tastefully dressed with gems, feathers, or silk. I shouldn't have been worried.

Ten minutes passed, and Ursa still hadn't shown up yet. I stood from my chair and walked to the window. I stared out at the bustling crowds, people talking to friends, mothers pulling children, others laughing. Some walked up to the bottom windows of the Remake Center to try to get a chance to see this year's tributes yearly. I was up higher, somewhere around the tenth floor, so I didn't move away from the window; no one would see me.

Ursa still hadn't shown, so I just stared out and gave myself time to think. Marvel wanted me to talk to Cashmere and Gloss about being an only child. What would they know about that? They had each other. And the three of us couldn't be siblings if that was what Marvel was hinting at. District One had a strict policy about families. Only two children per household.

If it was because the three of us had the same blonde hair and emerald eyes, then his reason was invalid. Most people looked alike in our district with blonde hair and green eyes.

Ursa burst through the door with the prep team trailing after her. She held a black garment bag and each member of the team was carrying a makeup tote.

"Follow me," Ursa commanded. She turned on her heel and stalked back out of the room. I scrambled to follow, and the prep team tottered after me. She led us into the prep room that was sporting a styling chair and mirror set. The table that was in the room earlier was out of sight.

"Sit," Ursa commanded and I obeyed. She hung the garment bag on the back of the door we entered through and the prep team scrambled to set up the various styling tools. All of the makeup came out of the totes and cans of paint were pulled out too. Rolling stands were placed around the chair and mirror.

"Let's get to work," Ursa said as she snapped her fingers. The man with the silver tattoos grabbed a can from one of the stands and brought it to Ursa. He placed it in her hand and she started shaking it. She yanked my hand from my lap and sprayed. A silver paint appeared on my skin.

"Perfect," Ursa stated. "Make sure the boy's team knows." The same man who handed her the spray paint nodded and ran out of the room. The woman turned and grabbed the bag off the back of the door and came forward.

"Take off your robe and put this on," Ursa said as she shoved the garment bag at me. "It'll help us with the painting."

I nodded and darted behind the mirror to change. I unzipped the garment bag and smiled. The dress Ursa had given me was more of a tunic, and it was a shimmering grey with a jeweled belt around the waist. Emeralds, sapphires, and rubies littered the half above the belt. I slipped it on and it fit perfectly. A pair of knee length leggings rested on the hanger, and I took them off and slipped them on under the tunic. I came back around to the front of the mirror and Ursa gave me an approving nod and the prep team swooned.

They bustled forward and led me to the chair. I sat and Ursa sat back as the team did their job. They spun my chair away from the mirror and took cans of the silver paint from a stand and sprayed my arms and exposed legs. They took brushes and smeared silver paint on my face. Washable silver highlights were added to my hair, and my nails and lips were painted a dark grey.

After at least three hours, my prep team stepped back. Ursa came forward and inspected their handiwork. She gave small nods of approval and they sighed in relief. Ursa frowned slightly and examined my right hand.

"What's this?" she asked pointing to my ring.

"My district token," I replied. She yanked it off and a member of the prep team ran out of the room with it in hand.

"It needs to be approved," Ursa said. She grabbed an almost empty can of paint and went of the band exposed skin on my finger.

"There," she breathed. "Perfect. Take a look." She spun my chair around to face the mirror and I gasped. I had thought that because of my attitude towards Ursa, she would've given me a horrible costume, but it was beautiful.

The paint glimmered in the light. The gems on the belt and top twinkled. My hair fell in silver and gold waves around my shoulders. It was the perfect representation of my district.

"Thank you," I whispered. "I thought that you hated me because of my attitude earlier."

"No," she replied. It came out as more of a bark. "I wanted to know what your personal taste was. I knew what I wanted to do, but I thought letting you have some input would help improve it. You weren't a complete waste of time."

"Shoes!" the man with the orange skin called as he ran toward Ursa and me. "You're not going barefoot!"

He held out a pair of grey combat boots. I sat as he slipped them on my feet and laced them.

"Now you are ready," the man with the silver tattoos breathed. "Come." He ushered me out of the door and into the elevator. We rode down to the ground floor.

The only other tributes on the ground floor were the District Two kids. They glanced in my direction and started to make their way over. They were dressed in warrior-esque costumes, making them even more formidable. As they approached, I could see I was wrong about the boy being taller than Marvel; they were about the same height, give or take a few inches.

"So you're Glimmer?" the girl - Clove - asked with a snarky smile.

"Yes," I said. I was trembling inside, but with the looks they were giving me, I knew I had to keep it in and act tough so they wouldn't see me as weak.

"Where's the other half?" Clove sneered. "He couldn't take being covered in paint?"

"Clove, we have to be nice," Cato, the boy, said through clenched teeth. "District One always gets a lot of sponsors and we need the support."

"Fine, but I won't be overly nice," she spat as she turned from him to face me. "I'm Clove."

"Cato," he said.

"Glimmer," I said with a small wave of my hand.

"Are you the tributes from Two?" a new voice asked beside me. I turned to see Marvel was also covered in the silver paint. His tunic was longer with a thicker belt and pants. His feet were clad in the same grey combat boots.

"Yes," Clove said. She lost a bit of her sharp edge, but I saw emotions boiling in her eyes.

"Cool. I'm Marvel from One," he said sticking out his painted hand to shake theirs.

"We know," Clove grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not the smartest," Cato whispered as he bent to Clove's height. She nodded.

"Should be easy to kill," she whispered back. "Though the girl may be harder." Cato nodded as he watched me glance in their direction during their exchange.

"Leave the girl to me," he whispered before straightening up. His eyes raked across my body, but I ignored him. All the boys in the Academy gave me the same look so I had learned to ignore it.

"I'm not sure it'll be a good idea to include those two," I said quickly to change the subject. I pointed to the tributes from Four as they stepped out of the elevator after District Seven.

"The boy's only twelve and the girl is just _small_," Clove sneered. "They would only hold us back."

"How do you know the boy is twelve?" Marvel asked.

"He came from that section at the Reaping, dummy!" Clove spat. "He also has that overly cocky attitude of twelve year-olds that come from Four. If you had been paying attention to Four the past few years, that's all they've sent in."

Ursa decided to come over at that point. She bared her teeth at Cato and Clove, and they backed away slowly. They shot one more glance at me before turning on their heels and heading over to their stylists.

"Okay, you two are the first tributes the Capitol sees," Ursa said turning to Marvel and me. "Keep your chins up, smile, and wave. Use your charm to get more sponsors than you would if you ignored them. Now, get in that chariot!"

She ushered us to the first chariot in line. It was pulled by two snow white horses, and they snorted as Marvel and I climbed in.

"We'll be waiting for you in the Tribute Center. Good luck!" Ursa called as she sprinted, or at least tottered, away in those heels.

"We are officially the District One tributes," Marvel said excitedly as the doors opened and our chariot lurched forward. Neither one of us had to guide the horses, so I grabbed the side of it and gave Marvel a small nod.

Marvel turned from me and smiled to the crowd. Everyone started cheering and waving to us. I lifted my hand and waved which brought the crowd to a roar. District One was always a favorite of the Capitol.

A murmuring passed through the crowd and the roar lessened. Heads turned to the very back of the train, completely forgetting about the tributes in front. I heard gasps and shocked cries before a loud roar rose up.

I lowered my hand and turned to look behind me. Cato and Clove were also looking behind them, but all we got was a view of the District Three tributes staring ahead. They couldn't be who the crowd was cheering for.

Our chariot started to pull into the circle drive in front of the President's mansion. The rest of the districts followed suit and I finally saw who the crowd was cheering for.

District Twelve. They were on fire and their hands were linked. President Snow started his speech, but I didn't pay attention. I sent death glares towards Twelve.

The crowd cheered and cameras flashed when President Snow finished his speech. Our images were projected for the last time before the Games, with the cameras settling on Twelve a little too long. The chariots lurched forwards again and entered the Tribute Center. Cashmere, Gloss, Amethyst, Ursa, and Marvel's stylist were waiting for us. Cashmere and Gloss were scowling and Ursa looked like she wanted to tear someone's throat out. The prep teams chattered to themselves quietly.

"Twelve has never been this flashy," Gloss growled after Marvel and I hopped out of the chariot to join them.

"Cinna's work is new. He's up and coming. How did he manage to outdo me?" Ursa growled to herself.

"Watch for them," Cashmere sneered. "If either of you lose to one of them, I will personally bring you back from the dead and kill you myself."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the longest chapter yet! I hope you got why Ursa's name is Ursa. It's because she looks like a bear, and the constellations of the bears are Ursa and Ursa Minor... Just in case you didn't know. :)<strong>

**Finally, if you have a tumblr or are in the Supernatural fandom, then you probably know about the anonymous hate that has been going around. I'm not in the SPN fandom, but I really hate that this is happening. If you are a victim of anon hate or you just want to talk, please know that you can always PM me or message me/send me an ask on my tumblr(linked in my bio). Please know that whatever you're going through, it will get better. You are worth everything, please don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Stay Strong.**

**Suicide Hotline - 1(800)784-8433**

**Depression Hotline - 1(630)482-9696**

**^ Courtesy of Kissmyquiver**

**I don't have a Tumblr, and my PMing/ message thing is off, but I still want you to know that you matter. You are the most important person to a group of people, or one person, and they are there for you. And so are your fandoms. We all go through hate, some is much strong than others, but we stick together. Just know you are no alone and that you shouldn't be brought down by haters. Fandoms stick together.**

**Happy reading and have a beautiful day! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finals are over, so I'll be able to post more! Unfortunately, my new semester classes are a bit harder, so I'm not sure how often I'll be able post... So I guess that was a contradictory statement. Oh, well.**

**I got one review last chapter (yay!), but no one has said what they would like the District Three and Four boy's name to be. I'll let you know what the options are again and maybe you can tell me what you prefer? Or else I'll just chose which I like better...**

**The names for the boy from Three are Chase or Noah and the boy from Four are Max or Breck.**

**Thank you! :)**

* * *

><p>Cato and Clove came over to join us with their mentors and stylists in tow. All wore matching expressions of seething rage and disgust.<p>

"I want to kill the girl. No one better get in my way," Cato growled. He glared pointedly at Marvel and me. Marvel stared blankly back, not comprehending the threat, and I raised my eyebrows. Cato was just as threatening as Gloss predicted.

"Well, it's been an exciting day," Amethyst breathed, not recognizing the tension in our group. "I think it's time for us to go up to our quarters."

We all nodded and followed her to the elevator that would take us to our quarters on the first and second floor. Each district got an entire floor that corresponded with their district number.

The elevator was only big enough to fit four people, so Marvel and I rode with Cato and Clove. The mentors decided to let us ride first and they would follow up, with the stylists and escorts last.

The ride to the first floor was relatively short, and it was quiet. When the elevator started its short descend, Cato grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"You looked beautiful at the parade," he whispered in my ear. "Is it possible to see you not covered in silver paint?"

"Training," I responded coolly.

"Before then?"

"Meet me on the roof at ten," I finally whispered as the doors opened. "I'll make sure all this silly paint is gone." I smiled and stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek before exiting the elevator behind Marvel.

I was a notorious for being a flirt back in One. All the boys at Academy would hold secret competitions to see who would get anywhere with me - a date, a smile, a kiss. I was able to find out about it quickly, so I decided to play my own game by flirting, but never going beyond that. None of the boys got anywhere with me, and they soon turned to taunting Marvel because he was my best friend. By then the idea was fizzling out, so Marvel wasn't too troubled.

The doors closed behind us and Marvel turned to give me a furious look.

"You shouldn't be toying with Cato," he said scrunching his face. "You'll just hurt him in the end and he'll be out to get you in the arena."

"You don't have to worry about me, Marvel," I snapped. "I know what I'm doing." I tried to slip past him so I could go shower, but he just got in my way.

"This isn't One," he snapped back. "You can't flirt with any guy and think nothing will happen!" He made a grab for my arm but I pulled it away.

"Marvel! I can take care of myself," I hissed through clenched teeth. "Cashmere and Gloss will be here any second. You need to let me through or they will hear us arguing!" I balled my hands into a fists and raised one to my chin and the other to my chest, more or less a fighting stance. "They can't find out about my plan!"

"What plan?" Marvel asked crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't even have a plan."

"Of course I do," I scoffed. "And if you think I'll tell you, then you're crazy."

"Yeah, sure. I know you have no plan. I think I'll just tell Cashmere and Gloss that you're getting a little too... close to Two. I don't think they'll appreciate your 'plan.'" The elevator dinged and the door started to open.

"If you tell them, then you will be the first I kill in the arena," I hissed as I pushed past him.

Cashmere and Gloss called a good night to the mentors of Two and entered the quarters. They called out to me, but I ignored them and entered one of the bedrooms down the hall. I slammed the door closed and kicked it for good measure.

I stalked over to the closet and flung the door open. Dresses, blouses, and frilly pants greeted me. I was lucky I stalked into the correct room. I pulled out a pair of simple black pants and a rosey pink blouse. I stomped over the the bathroom to shower.

I stripped off my tunic and leggings after kicking out of my boots and I stepped into the shower. There were too many buttons, so I just pressed a random one and a minty spray engulfed my body. I scrubbed all the paint from my body and the highlights from my hair. I stepped out and waves of hot air basted me, drying my body and hair instantly. I delicately touched my hair to find it silky and curled. I slipped on the pants and blouse, and walked out into my room.

Though I did feel better, I didn't feel like confronting my mentors yet. Instead I checked out my room. The walls were a deep - almost black - midnight blue. The bedspread was a forest green and the lap on the bedside table was a sky blue. An alarm clock sat beside the lap. There was a big picture window on one wall and the other three were blank. I walked up to the window and I could see the citizens of the Capitol celebrating below me. Sickened, I turned back to my room, and spotted a remote on the bedside table. I changed the window to a picture of a snowy forestscape. I nodded to myself in approval and sat on the bed feeling the silky material.

A knock sounded on my door and Amethyst's voice came from the other side, telling me it was time for dinner. I sighed and stood up, stretching slightly, before I walked out of the room. I walked down the hall to the main room.

A long dining table was set up on an area to the right of the main room. Avoxes were setting out plates of seafood, birds, fruit, and oddly colored soups. Tall glasses of a sparkly blue liquid rested at each seat.

Cashmere and Gloss were sitting at the heads of the table, glaring at each other. The stylists were sitting on one side and Amethyst moved to join them. The only open seats were next to Marvel; I cautiously sat down next to Gloss and Marvel glared at his plate.

I stared at him for a moment before I turned to Gloss. He was ladling fish and a heavy cream sauce onto his plate. He glanced up at me and paled slightly before looking back down at his plate. I looked at Cashmere and she was pointedly avoiding my gaze.

"The recaps are starting in an hour," Amethyst chirped. "You should all be well-fed before then." She directed her gaze at me. I looked down at my empty plate and reached for a bowl of lilac colored soup. Marvel pushed the diced fruit and cheese he had around his plate.

Gloss started to eat the food piled on his plate and Cashmere ate a few bites before pushing her plate away.

"I'm going to bed," Cashmere said standing up. "I don't feel like watching the recaps. I'll see you all in the morning. Glimmer, Marvel, be ready to train tomorrow."

Cashmere stalked out and down the hall to her room. Gloss stared longingly after his sister. I could tell he wanted to say something to her, but she had started to shut him out.

"Okay, dear. We'll see you in the morning," Amethyst called after Cashmere. The only answer was the slamming of her door.

"I don't want to watch the recaps either," Gloss said pushing his plate away. "I'll see you all in the morning." He stood up and stalked to his room.

"I see they haven't made up yet," Amethyst fretted. "I hope they figure it out soon; you two will need them in the next few days."

"I don't feel like watching the recaps either," I said. I sipped a little bit of my soup, but it lacked taste. "Is it okay with you, Amethyst?"

She gave me a bewildered expression but nodded her head. I pushed back my bowl and took a quick sip of the blue liquid. I stood up and walked to my room.

"Funny tributes, these are," Ursa muttered to Marvel's stylist. I ignored the gab at us and continued to my room.

I closed my door and turned to the bedside table and glanced at the clock. It read 7:30.

At least two more hours, I thought.

With practically nothing to do, and two hours to kill, I decided to organize the closet. I threw the door open and started working. I separated the articles, then I took those and separated by color. By the time I was done, I still had an hour to kill.

I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. Marvel was right - I was playing a dangerous game by leading Cato on. I saw his temper at the end of the parade; in the arena it would be so much worse. And he'll probably be out to kill me after what happens in the Tribute Center.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I would not let Marvel have the victory of being right. I would prove to him that I could handle myself. I didn't need him. I let my breath out slowly. I knew what I was going. I wasn't going to let Marvel show me up.

I opened my eyes and sat up. 9:30. I hauled myself off the bed and walked to the bathroom. I put on some light makeup and fluffed my hair a bit.

I slipped out of my room and into the main room. I saw Amethyst's and Ursa's retreating backs, but other than that the room was empty. I tiptoed to the elevator and pressed the "up" button. The elevator creaked to a stop and the doors opened.

I stepped in and pressed the button for the roof. The elevator glided up at least thirteen floors before it stopped. The doors opened and I stepped into a room with a domed roof. Stars sparkled through the glass and wind whipped against the dome. There was a door on the far side and I walked over and flung it open.

The wind was stronger outside the dome, making the windchimes in the garden jerk violently. The strong scent of the flowers assaulted my nose and the sound of voices reached my ears.

"...but they saw it. A net dropped down on the girl and carried her up, fast, so fast like the elevator. They shot some sort of spear through the boy. It was attached to a cable and they hauled him up as well. But I'm certain he was dead. We heard the girl scream once. The boy's name, I think. Then it was gone, the hovercraft. Vanished into thin air. And the birds began to sing again, as if nothing had happened," a female voice said.

"Did they see you?" a male voice asked.

I backpedaled and slammed the door shut. I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes. Cato and I weren't the only ones who decided to have a rooftop meeting. And the girl was talking about two people being taken away by a hovercraft. How could she have seen that in her district? That was impossible... Unless she had made it outside the fence that enclosed every district.

The elevator doors creaked open and I opened my eyes, turning around swiftly. Cato sauntered over and stood in front of me. His eyes traveled up and down my body, and I took in his figure. He was dressed in black pants and a green shirt, his muscles well defined underneath the cloth.

"You look much better not covered in silver paint," Cato commented smirking.

"And you look more approachable when you're not dressed as a warrior," I joked. He laughed and took a step closer to me.

"I learned at the Academy that the garden on the rooftop of the Tribute Center is beautiful," Cato said lowering his voice. "Why don't we take a peek and see if it rivals your beauty?"

I blushed slightly, but recovered quickly before saying, "Seeing two beautiful things at once is dangerous."

"I like to take risks," Cato said huskily.

"So you'll be a good ally in the Games," I responded playfully. I took a step closer to him and he took a step towards me.

"Is that all I am?" he asked. "Nothing more?"

"Not yet," I said trailing a hand over his arm.

"You got me sidetracked," Cato stated as he brought his hand up to cover mine. "Why don't we go see the garden?" He pushed me slightly towards the door.

"We could..." I said trailing off. "But, why don't we stay in here? It's so much warmer."

"Are you scared of a little wind?" Cato teased after listening to the howling wind for a moment. "We might encounter it in the arena, and I may not be there to protect you."

"I'm not scared of the wind," I scoffed. I pulled my hand from his grasp and let it hang at my side. "And I don't need you to protect me - I've been through Academy training myself."

"Then why don't we go out to the garden?" Cato asked.

"W-we could..." I stuttered.

"Then let's go," Cato said. He grabbed my hand and pulled open the door. He pulled me out to the garden and I could hear the voices still.

"It's getting chilly. We better go in," the male voice said. Footsteps approached us and Cato turned to me with a stony expression.

"You never told me there were others out here," he whispered.

"I was trying to keep you away from here! I didn't want to run into them!" I whispered back.

"Here, we can hide behind that tree," Cato whispered pointing to a willow tree. I nodded and we tiptoed towards it as two pairs of feet padded toward us. Cato brushed the leaves of the tree aside and motioned for me to go in. I brushed past him and he followed, letting the leaves fall back into place.

I peered through the leaves and saw the two figures walk past. The girl had her hair falling in soft dark waves around her shoulders and the biiy had stick straight blonde hair. The District Twelve tributes.

"I'm going to kill her," Cato muttered as he started forward.

"No!" I hissed. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to my side. "Not yet. Save it for the arena."

Cato glowered at me but didn't say anything. We watched as Twelve left the roof and vanish down a flight of stairs.

Cato stood up and stalked towards the dome. He flung the door open and stalked to the elevator. He punched the "down" button and waited impatiently for the elevator to appear.

"Cato..." I started wearily. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my quarters," he huffed. "I don't really feel like staying on the roof anymore."

"Is it because Twelve was here?" I asked. "Cato, I didn't know -"

"Save it," he growled. "I'll see you at training." The elevator appeared and he stepped in. The doors started closing, but I slipped in quickly.

"Cato, I'm on the floor below yours. You can't get into the elevator and expect me not to follow," I explained after he glared at me. "And besides, I want to say sorry."

"Why are you trying to draw me in still?" he growled. "I'm not sure I can trust you in the arena. How will I know you won't be trying to kill me later on?"

"Our alliance is still intact?" I asked perking up.

"Of course," he said rolling his eyes. "Careers stick together." The doors opened on his floor and he started to walked out.

"Good night!" I called after Cato.

"Good night," he stated as he stopped on the threshold. "I'll see you at training tomorrow, Glimmer."

"I hope you can forgive me," I said as he walked the rest of the way out and the doors closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so the formatting of the first few paragraphs look off to me. I don't know if it'll be fixed or not but... yeah. If the formatting is off, I'll try to fix it the next time I update. Um... I don't have anything else to say, so please read and review!<strong>

**Happy reading! :)**


End file.
